User blog:PillsburyZomboi/Total Drama Fanon Sign up
OK so I go on death battle fanon every once in a while and found a Total Drama Fanon Sign Up, which I am going to do on this wiki. Basically you pick a character to be, I am Chris the manager guy or whatnot, and you pick your character! Pick who you want to be below! Chris As: ZombieSlayer23 Chris is the main star of the show, always joking and wants the fame. ''' Chef Hatchet As: Quantonaut '''Chef Hatchet is one of the main characters of every season on Total Drama. He is serious, but only when people are not harmed. Gwen As: Gwen is one of the several characters in Total Drama. She has a crush on Duncan, but it eventually wares off. She is usually serious and cool. Duncan As: Finnmcmissilecar Duncan is a bad boy from Total Drama. He got out of jail to do Total Drama, and is eliminated in one of the seasons for blowing up Chris' house with dynamite. DJ As: DJ is one of several characters in Total Drama. He is usually a wimp and is called a "chicken" several times. ''' Owen As: '''Owen is a fat and funny character from Total Drama. He won the very first season in a race, and he almost lost the race before he smelled cookies at the finish line. He raced past the other opponent and won the season. Mike As: Mike is a character who has several different emotions inside of him, trying to escape to become the real Mike. The emotions are several, but the baddest one is Evil. Mike is funny and likeable, but sometimes scared. Heather As: Heather is one of the most annoying characters in Total Drama. She is very rude and uses people to let herself win. Shehas one one of the seasons by faking True Love with the other last opponent in the Top 2. Ezekiel As: Ezekiel is a character who wanted to win Total Drama, but didn't. After nearly dying in an explosion, he became a freakishly creature, almost looking exactly like Gollum. He is gross and wants to kill Chris. Noah As: Noah is a smart and hateable character from Total Drama. He's a nerd who has no friends in the show, and everyone hates him. He is a smart alec who throws out smart and dumb sayings. Sadie As: Sadie is a fat character from Total Drama who always thinks positive. She has a sister she does the show with, Katie, but unfortunate for them they have never won before. Izzy As: Izzy is a hilarious female character from Total Drama. She does crazy stuff just for the fun of it. She always laughs and has energy like no one has ever seen. Cody As: Cody is a funny character but also wimpy. He has brown hair and has a crush on another character, but she doesn't like him. ''' Courtney As: '''Courtney is a tough and skinny character from Total Drama. She is funny and is very competitive. Category:Blog posts